


Sightseeing

by Adohug



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M, Ice Cream, They're both bi and you can't stop me, apotheosis never happened, i came up with this idea twenty minutes ago and wrote it, un-lava'd so watch out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 18:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18953452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adohug/pseuds/Adohug
Summary: “I would have called him a six-- ooh, damn. Seven point one.” They’re seated in the Clivesdale mall on a date; Hatchetfield is too small to have its own mall, and the people of Clivesdale lord it over the island inhabitants’ heads. “How was work?”or: theyre bi and i want their relationship to be stronger from itor or: a date i wouldn't mind going on





	Sightseeing

**Author's Note:**

> sup this got no beta and its sorta late for me so im sorry but also not

“What about him? Your eleven o’clock, green shorts.” Emma licks her ice cream -- pistachio and chocolate -- as she points out the passer-by.

Paul notices the stranger in question and watches as he goes past the seated couple. He bites (ew) his coffee ice cream before responding. “Eh, he’s got a douchey haircut. Nice jawline, though. Seven.” He takes a turn scanning the crowd. “Ooh! Five o’clock, the lady with the bob of curls.”

“I would have called him a six-- ooh, damn. Seven point one.” They’re seated in the Clivesdale mall on a date; Hatchetfield is too small to have its own mall, and the people of Clivesdale lord it over the island inhabitants’ heads. “How was work?”

“I’d say nine. Work was fine; Charlotte and Bill say hi, Ted said something I refuse to repeat.” Paul shares a glance with his girlfriend before they both return their gaze to the crowd.

“Tell him something you won’t say from me. How about the lady in the pioneer skirt?” This is a common date idea; ice cream and crowd watching. After learning about each other’s bisexuality, Emma came up with the game, an after initial hesitation Paul enjoys it.

“Ooh, hard; she sort of looks like Charlotte… gonna have to say a hard three.” 

She looks at him, momentarily forgetting about her ice cream. “What? You’d call Charlotte a three?”

“I never said that-”

“You said she looks like Charlotte, and then called her a three; ergo, Charlotte is a three to you.” she crosses her arms, leaning slightly over to her left to lick her ice cream again.

“Oh, yeah? And how would _you_ rate Charlotte?”

“We said friends were off limits, babe.”

“Then what about the pioneer lady?”

Clever boy, using a loophole she pointed out. “Eight.”

Paul (badly) feigns shock and hurt. “Miss Perkins, you never rate anyone above a seven point three! Must I fear you leaving me for my recently-divorced coworker?”

Imitating him, she puts her free hand to her chest. “Mister Matthews, must I remind you of the happy, monogamous relationship we currently share, in which you are the only partner I have at the current moment, or have had for two years, three months and seventeen days?” She gives up on her almost-finished ice cream to instead reseat herself in his lap in order to give him a short but meaningful kiss. “Besides,” she’s only speaking loud enough to be heard above the quiet murmur of the crowd, “You’re the only ten I’ve ever seen.”

“Are you counting yourself in that statement?” He sneaks in another peck on the lips, hands firmly on her waist and his own ice cream laying on the table. She wraps her arms around his neck.

“Seeing as the last time I looked at myself was to put makeup on for that fancy dinner six months ago, no.”

“Well, you should.” He moves his thumbs in little circles, releasing unknown tension that was ever-present in her. “That would increase the tens we know to two.”

Emma smirked. “Paul, are you flirting with me?”

“You are sitting in my lap and just kissed me,” he deadpans, even when growing a blush. She giggles.

“Saying that always makes you cuter.”

**Author's Note:**

> on another note! I made this on my new laptop that i just bought myself, his name is charles
> 
> as always, give this what you think this deserves, and tell me what you thought of it in the comments!


End file.
